


When Your Best Friends are Actual Assholes

by Strawberrysmilees



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Promposal, because there is not enough highschool!aus aparently, best friends are mean, i hate myself alittle for this, mostly victuuri, some other couples if you squint, super fluffy, the international school AU no one asked for, this is the kind of thing i would do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9248585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberrysmilees/pseuds/Strawberrysmilees
Summary: Yuuri lived with Phichit, but somehow he and the two kids across the hall from their dorm managed to make a super embarrassing banner and simultaneously almost drive Yuuri to mass homicide all in one fell swoop. two birds with one stone, i guess.AKA what happens when you pine and whine to your friends for too long, and they decide to "give you a hand"Victuuri, m/m, if you dont like, you may be in the wrong place here, my friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey, I'm back for another Victuuri-fluff-extravaganza~ here is the international school!AU that literally no one asked for!
> 
> a little bit of background - so this is set in a universe where all the skaters go to the same international school in Detroit, and live in a dorm 5 minutes away from campus for some reason because I dont know whats going on in my own brain. 
> 
> okay, I'm done, i hope you enjoy!

* * *

", and so then, JJ begun singing that song that he composed in music a few weeks ago, you know _the theme of king JJ_ , and then Yuri totally drenched him in orange juice! It was classic!" Phichit cackled, his hand on Yuuri's shoulder as he bent over from his laughter. A throaty guff and higher pitched giggle joined him as their two best friends, Leo and Guang Hong laughed along with his anecdote. Yuuri smiled along.

"did you get a photo? I swear, I went to the toilet for like 5 minutes and I come back and JJ is covered with orange juice - why  do I always miss the funny things?!" Leo whined, while Guang Hong put a hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"don’t worry, Leo" he squeaked meekly, cherry cheeks swelling into a sweet smile "you'll catch it next time". Leo grinned back, and the two seniors smirked at each other.

* * *

 

It was lunch, the only time that Yuuri got to see his two junior friends, with the international school they were attending being grade separated in all core subjects, and each of his friends choosing a different elective. They were, as most days, congregated around his locker, which sat nearest to the cafeteria - although they almost never had lunch there, opting usually to eat at the significantly less crowded library.

* * *

 

He tuned out of the dying conversation to listen for the telltale clicking that told him that his locker was ready to be opened, and as it popped he stepped back and let it swing open. The two freshman had, as they often did, receded into their own little world, speaking in low tones that could only be deciphered from their ever close proximity.

Yuuri begun changing his books over for the second half of the day, wondering idly when Guang Hong was going to confess, since at this point it seemed Leo didn’t notice or maybe didn’t register the redness in the younger boy's cheeks as being odd. He had just pulled out his history book when Phichit nudged him, tapping away at his phone.

"hey, so Seung Gil texted me last night." he grinned, eyes sparkling.

"so? What did he say?"

"he said he was free on Saturday, since 4th floor's room inspections were last week. What am I going to do, the guy is _always_ studying, but our room inspections are this week!" he softly cried, eyes wide with an unspoken plea.

* * *

 

Most of the kids that went to their international school in Detroit lived in the same dorm next to the school, with a few living with family or in an apartment by themselves. Phichit and Yuuri were roommates, withLeo and Guang Hong across the hall, so Phichit, who was a huge friends fan, decided to befriend them, and bring his sitcom fantasies to life. Although the two brunette were a freshman and sophomore respectively, their antics complemented the two juniors nicely, clicking well in their first weeks, and growing closer as the months rolled by.

* * *

 

"alright, ill clean the dorm while you go out with Seungil~ you owe me one, Chulanont." he tried hard to fight a grin, but that was always hard when you have a squealing Thai boy wrapped around your shoulders.

"Yuurrii you're are the best~ don’t worry, I'll take tonnes of photos~" he cheered, phone positioned for a celebratory selfie  and despite promising a weekend of solo-cleaning their dorm,  he smiled for the photo, never able to deny his best friend something he wanted (be it the last donut, or a date with his crush).

"hey, Yuuri-Sempai ." Guang Hong was the next to Yuuri, who was finished swapping his books around and was gently pushing his locker shut, softly nudged him.

"look who's coming over. It's him."  Yuuri meekly peered over his shoulder and froze when a head of silver hair came into eyeshot.

It was Victor Nikiverov. 

* * *

 

_Yuuris face burned with the hazy memory of the freshmen orientation party where he had first met the then 2nd-year boy, right after he had moved to Detroit. His then new roommate had coerced him to go, but had disappeared 2 minutes in when he spotted a sullen Korean boy in the corner, nursing a red solo cup. Yuuri was so nervous he couldn’t speak, and had done what any other socially anxious kid would have in the situation -  drown his nerves in alcohol._

_What followed were 16 cups of whatever had been in the punchbowl (which, surprise surprise, was not punch - well, not all of it, anyway) and a series of broken memories. Piercing blue eyes here, glittering silver hair there, and the memory of two muscular arms surrounding him in what felt like a comfortable, secure embrace._  

* * *

 

He had been enamoured with (or _obsessed,_ if you listened to what Phichit had to say) with the boy all through his first year, and upon his new hallmates finding out, things just got a whole lot worse.

He turned back to his locker, taking a deep breath in order to calm his quivering stomach, and straightened, eyes screwed shut as he murmured to himself over and over again.

"come on Yuuri you can do this he doesn’t even remember you you can do this. 

"okay, guys, just like we rehearsed~" Phichit called in a low, sing-song voice, eyes glinting dangerously. Yuuri frowned to himself, 3 years of living with Phichit telling him that whatever this was wasn’t going to be good, but the strange, irrational fear that gripped his chest took the forefront. He continued his little motivational chant, and when the trembling of his fingers was soothed, he straightened and turned around, ready to greet victor and head to the library like his heart weren't drumming a backbeat in his chest. 

_There he is._

The silver-haired senior strolled down the hall looking as if he was walking the runways of Paris or Milan, even while wearing the same plain navy-blue slacks and white polo standard uniform as Yuuri and his friends, but with the jovial nonchalance of a Sunday afternoon stroll through the park.

He was flanked, as he always was, by his sour blonde cousin who shared Yuri's name but not his disposition and his cousin's stoic companion, Otabek, whom no one could explain why they were near inseparable, but you rarely saw one without the other. they were accompanied as well by the perpetually sultry Christophe, who was also a senior, who had an arm slung around victors shoulders.  The two elder boys were chuckling at some joke shared between them, their musical laughter making the frown on the blonde freshman deepen.

 _Every time I lay eyes on that silver-haired boy, my heart begins aching anew._  

"guys, be cool, please…" Yuuri murmured, so entranced by victor that as he spoke, he didn’t take in his surroundings. Big mistake.

From the corner of his eye he saw some of the other occupants of the hallway where his locker was and some passers-by begin whispering amongst each other, eyes lit with amusement, and as he tore his gaze from the object of his affections, he found why. 

Phichit and Leo were holding some kind of banner behind him, both grinning mischievously as they waved their hands frantically, trying to catch the Russian seniors attention, while Guang Hong had somehow, albeit somewhat guiltily judging by his meek posture, slid into a full split at his feet. The end product was the three boys having created some kind of an ostentatious spectacle, just as the boy that Yuuri had been pining over for years was approaching. He spun around, blood rushing to his cheeks making them redder and redder by the second, to read the banner that Phichit and Leo were holding up.

It made him pray for the earth to swallow him as he stood.

[this guy is available as a prom date!! He likes silver-haired Russian boys!!]

"PHICHIT! LEO! EVEN YOU GUANG HONG! WHAT THE HELL, OMG YOU GUYS VICTOR IS COMING PUT THAT DOWN?! WHEN DID YOU EVEN MAKE THAT?!" he tried in vain to wail softly, not wanting to catch the approaching boy's attention. Still blushing madly with steam almost coming out of his ears from a mixture of embarrassment and rage, he yanked the banner out of the two boys hands and turned, hooking his arms under Guang Hong's and trying in vain to pull him to his feet. 

"Guang Hong, please!" he pleaded but the normally shy junior shook him off, not without looking over his shoulder apologetically. 

"sorry, Yuuri, but Leo promised to take me to the movies if we pulled this off…" Yuuri straightened, and realised as he was trying to lift Guang Hong, the two masterminds of the scheme had picked up the banner and somehow also popped some champagne poppers, catching the attention of the entire hallway, including victor.

"HI VICTORR~~" all three of Yuuris closest friends chanted, and the room erupted into laughter as Yuuri tried frantically to get Guang-Hong to his feet and pull the banner from Leo and Phichits hands once more. They had learnt, and were holding on tighter, speaking under their breaths to Yuri's wails.

"guys please put it down omg this is so embarrassing I hate all of you!"

"sorry, Yuuri, this is for your own good." Phichit sing-songed, flashing his best friend a grin that told him he had no sympathy, and no regrets.

"Yeah, and besides, you might wanna turn around …" Leo called from the other end, and his words made Yuuri's back stiffen ram-rod straight.

Oh no…

"Hi, Yuuri."

He had only heard that melody, accented voice in his memories of that night, in first year.

The Japanese boy turned slowly, robotically, and entirely from instinct.

And there stood Victor Nikiverov.

"h-h-h-hi, Victor.." he stammered, cheeks still heated to a cherry red.  The Russian boy's lips were curled into a gleeful grin, and he was standing so close that Yuuri caught a whiff of pine, soap, ice and something else that was so uniquely Victor that it made his head spin a little. For a moment his head was empty of everything save the two endlessly blue irises of victors eyes, which were focused tight into his own mahogany eyes.

"so, you are available for prom? Lucky me, I was just about to come and find you!" he reached into his backpack and pulled free a solitary rose and a little banner of his own that when unfurled read:

[Yuuri, will you go to prom with me?]

His head was empty of everything save the two endlessly blue irises of victors eyes, which were focused tight into his own mahogany eyes. As his own companions, who had apparently drawn closer while Yuri's attention was on the silver-haired boy in from of him, ahd popped their own champagne poppers. This started the blushing Japanese boy who, even though still half-unsure that this was reality, nodded, sending the hallway into a chorus of cheers.

Victor joined them, leaping forward and capturing Yuuris still frozen frame into a warm hug. He defrosted instantly, melting into the elder boys muscular arms and gripping his t-shirt lightly from the back. Victor spoke low and quick tones into Yuuri's ear, his breath sending shivers down the Japanese boy's spine.

"I know that we haven't really spoken since the freshman orientation party but I have had a crush on you since then and I just couldn’t find the time or the courage to ask you this, but better late than never, I guess." he pulled away slightly to look Yuuri in the eyes.

"you wanna have dinner at my place tonight? Yura lives next door and he makes great piroshki, and I wanna get to know you better, Yuuri." this time Yuuri nodded earnestly, everything else in the world falling away while he was in the arms of his crush-turned-prom-date. The other boy pulled him closer again, squeezing him tightly once, and let him go, still beaming with joy.

"alright, ill come and get you tonight, at 7? " he grinned as he left to join his friends, who were already heading into the cafeteria, with cheers and congratulatory pats and laughter ringing from all sides.

Yuuri watched him until he was out of eyeshot, mustard-yellow cafeteria doors swinging shut behind him, before turning to his three friends, who were all grinning and flashing thumbs up at him.

"you…guys….." he spoke in a tone that they all instantly recognised, smiles and thumbs dropping. they grabbed their bags and broke into a hard sprint in the opposite direction, all three dodging teachers and other students like to get away from their dark-haired pursuer who was screeching at the top of his lungs.

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU DID THAT! COME BACK HERE, YOU THREE ARE ALL DEAD! I KNOW WHERE YOU SLEEP!"

"YOU SHOULD BE THANKING US, KATSUKI" Phichit cried over his shoulder, as his companions burst into uncontrollable giggles, still trying to outrun the Japanese boy who was gaining on them fast.

* * *

 

And much, much later, after coming home at 10 with a goodbye still on swollen lips, mussed hair and a dreamy look in his eyes, he would.

_But not right now._

_Right now, those three needed to die._

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> phewwww i have been writing this for weeks! i hope you liked it, just random little plot bunny that has been bouncing around my head for a while!   
> please feel free to let me know what you think! but please be gentle, im so emotionallly fragile its embarassing. 
> 
> thanks guys!


End file.
